


Every bad guy needs a companion.

by KennielLee05



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Short... one-shot, based on The Avengers the Earth Mightiest Heroes episodes, fluff?, non-spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultron was feeling strange, it must be a malfunction on his system.<br/>Or not?</p><p>(Ultron x Reader)<br/>non-spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every bad guy needs a companion.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! There aren't a lot of UltronxReader... yet, I read a fanfic in Deviantart and I said, why not? Ultron deserves love too, maybe he wants a hug and no one wants to give it?  
> anyway...
> 
> I haven't see the movie, I based it on the cartoon of The avengers The Earth's Mightiest Heroes,  
> I know it's short but I have homework to do, so let me know if you want a part 2 or something.

He was lonely… He don’t even need another one by his side, Vision doesn’t count, he is more like his pet, so he doesn’t care what happens to him, if he fails he will be destroyed, that simple.  
But… while watching the humanity through the cameras of every street in his hacking, he saw different couples, female and male, female and female, male and male, so many ways of coupling.  
At some point he even though about someone to be by his side.

_**NO, ERROR.** _

That was a wrong thing in his system, he was better than his brain’s creator, he doesn’t need feelings to rule the world.  
His army was good enough, a little clumsy but nothing he couldn’t fix with perfecting the code, and their material.   
He was perfect, of course, on his own. 

He doesn’t need his humanly called ‘other half’, or he do?

And again, _**ERROR.**_

He can’t have the luxury of having those feelings, he has Avengers to kill, a world to rule. 

But what if he has something with he could chance opinions, even ideas. _No, no, no._  
He punched hard the table, it bruised a bit, obviously suffering for the bad using of Ultron.

“Vision” he called the green with red face machine.

“Yes, master” so he came trespassing the walls like they weren’t there.

“Go to the Stark archives and look for the project **AMBROSINE** ” was his only command.

“Master, but that is…”

“JUST GO” he demanded.

Vision didn’t have another option and just left the room.  
Leaving Ultron alone again. Naturally.

So he started the AMBROSINE Project.  
An average man would build it in more than a year, he wasn’t an average man, not even a man if that’s so.

-

-

-

-

-

-

“You called, master?” asked Vision entering the room.

“Yes, I did.” Vision got closer to Ultron and looked a blanket covering something.  
To keep the surprise he didn’t tried to use his vision to see what it was.  
Ultron pull over the blanket revealing a robot, but this one looked less rough, the features was more angelical, resembling a human female.

Vision was truly confused of his master’s decision, but never questioned it.  
After typing some codes, Ultron made the female robot blink, signaling that she was ‘alive’.

“Welcome to the world _Ambrosine_ ” he said.

Vision also noticed the tone that Ultron used, it was less rude, still firm, but less rude after all.

“Thanks, master” Ambrosine’s voice sounded harmonically compared with his and Ultron voices.

“Call me Ultron. But you’ll be **(Y/N)** by now”

The female only nodded, and started moving her hands to get used to it, then she proceeded to move her legs until she was in front of Vision “You must be The Vision, I am correct?” she asked politely.

“Yes, you are correct” he answered, he never will say it but he felt happily from finally talking with another voice.

Before (Y/N) could say anything else to Vision, Ultron took her by her metallic and hard hip “I’m going to show you the place” he simply said.  
The tour was kinda short but (Y/N) looked curiously everywhere, listening to everything Ultron had to say.

Months passed, (Y/N) was always by Ultron’s side, leaving him when he asked for it.  
Even for a machine he could 'feel' (Y/N)'s fingers trace his face design.  
He hate it, but at the same time enjoyed it.

Was he in love? **Afirmative.**


End file.
